The overall objective for this project, Minority Initiative for Research Careers II (MIRC II), is to increase the number of minority (African- American, Hispanic, Native American) nurse researchers with a biobehavioral focus. The specific aims are to: (1) provide research opportunities for undergraduate and master's nursing students; (2) provide mentorship experiences for participants; and (3) provide educational experiences for participants. The University of Illinois College of Nursing (UIC) and Chicago State University (CSU) will work collaboratively toward the goals of this proposal. Undergraduate and master's level nursing students will participate in the biobehavioral research of UIC faculty. Both UIC and CSU faculty will participate in the mentoring and educational experiences for the students. Evaluation will include tracking students during and after the education program to determine their career choices.